1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agent device and method for a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for processing call-related events in a mobile terminal using a character agent function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “mobile terminals” refer to mobile phones or handheld devices used for wireless communication. Mobile terminals have gone beyond merely being telephones and now integrate various additional functions. Recently, camcorder phones equipped with a camera, TV phones with a TV receiver, digital TV phones (DMB or DVB phones), and MP3 phones capable of processing MP3 music files have gained popularity with such additional functions. To meet the increasing demand for additional functions, mobile terminals have recently been introduced that are capable of processing multimedia data.
Mobile terminals generally include an LCD display unit to effectively display multimedia data and data showing operational states. Due to the development of mobile display technologies, various types of visual user data, including photographs, character images or animation, can be displayed on the LCD display unit of a mobile terminal during implementation of additional functions. It is a current trend to develop mobile terminals that can display character images in relation to the additional functions.